


Training's Going Well

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic Characters, Bear (Anthro), Dom/sub, Furry, Gay, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pet Play, Skunk (Anthro), Skunktember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: A short story about a bear finding out his friend's hypnotic skills aren't just for show. (Contains hypnosis, pet play and oral sex. NSFW!)





	Training's Going Well

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> ** >>> ** [ **For source click here** ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/21024423/) ** <<< **
> 
> This is a story based on this wonderful pic made by [Grisser](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/grisser/)  
> 

With a loud groan Krispy closed the door behind him. „Man, what a day!“ he signed. Quickly he tossed his bag in the corner and started to undo his shoes. „Having a bad day, huh?“ That voice belonged to his roommate Azure. The big, chubby skunk sat shirtless on the couch, watching some TV. „Ugh, you betcha!“ Normally Krispy would have been fed up with people talking to him for today, but lucky for him Azure had a very calming personality to him. It always soothed his nerves to talk to that big ball of fur. So he followed his example, took off his shirt and sat down beside him. „I swear everyone's been out to drive me insane lately.“

„Well“ The skunk gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You know, my offer still stands.”

Krispy smirked. “Oh yeah, that whole hypno-show thing you like to pull off, right?”

Azure didn't mind that remark, he was used to disbelief. “It's not a show Krisp, it's an actual thing. And everyone I've had to try out agreed that it's the most relaxing thing ever.”

The bear stretched his body and yawned. “Alright alright, Mr Hypnotist. So, if I said yes, and it would actually work, what would you make me do? Running around like a chicken?”

There it was. Azure smiled to himself, no matter how much they tried to play it down, curiosity always got the better of them. “Not quite, but it can be really interesting to reveal what lays hidden deep down in your subconsciousness. People tend to learn stuff about themselves they never thought they would. That can be quite the relieving experience, perhaps I can do the same for you.”

Now Krispy got a little bit nervous. Honestly, he never thought his friend would be serious. He always thought Azure was a mere stage actor, but he sounded like he was dead serious. “Wait, you honestly think you can put me under?” The skunk smirked again. “I wish I'd get a quarter every time I hear that one. Yes Krisp, I'm quite sure even. You see, I'm...” he started playing with his shiny pendant. “... very skilled, you could say.”

“Alright, alright!” Krispy wasn't quite sure yet, but he seemed interested enough. “So, would you like to give it a try? Giving me some relaxation as you promised, and you could get some exercise out of it.” That's all the encouragement the Skunk needed. He got up and stood right in front of the confident bear. “Still not convinced I see. But don't worry, I kinda doubt I'll break a sweat with you.” He winked and pulled the pendant from his neck. “Before we start I need to ask you one thing though. Krispy, do you trust me?”

That threw the bear off for a second. Azure looked so serious right now, but it wasn't hard for him to answer. “Yes Azure, I do trust you. I know you're a lewd, kinky skunk, but I know you would never do anything to harm me.” That put a smile on the skunk's face. That bear was just too cute sometimes. All the more reason to get this finally started! The blue pendant started to swing.

Even though Krispy was a little suspicious he trusted his roommate and friend with this. Also he still didn't believe in this mumbo jumbo, but as soon as the shiny, blue pendant started to swing, he found himself unable to look away. His eyes were basically following the swinging thing on their own, and that was when Azure's voice hit him. “Just look at my pendant. That's right, just keep your eyes focused on it. It's so easy to follow the pendant, and to follow my voice. Nothing else matters right now. Take a deep breath, feel yourself relaxing and just keep focused.”

Part of Krispy wanted to make a joke about Azure actually using such cliche lines, but he couldn't. Following his friend's voice, and keeping his eyes fixed on the blue glow in front of him was much more important right now. He could already feel his body relaxing, all that stress of today's day just melting away. All he had to do was to follow that familiar voice telling him what to do.

Azure had to suppress a chuckle, it's been barely a few minutes and the bear was almost gone. He didn't even bother to put up a fight, it was almost no fun. “As soon as I've counted to zero your mind will be completely blank. You will enter a deep trance, and be completely open to any suggestions. Five... Just keep focused on the pendant. Four... So easy to just listen... Three... So easy to obey. Two... Almost gone. One... No more thoughts at all.”

Krispy swallowed hard. He could feel his mind slipping away with each count. Now he couldn't deny it any longer, his friend got him by the balls. Perhaps he should ask him to stop. But he could barely keep his focus from the pendant, let alone move his mouth. “I...”

“Zero!”

Watching them nod off was always the most satisfying part. The bear's head sank down to his chest, his body visibly relaxing. “Not so unhypnotisable now, are we?” With the pendant back around his neck Azure took a good look at the bear. A big, buff teddy bear, just waiting for his orders. That was going to be fun! “Krisp, can you hear me?” The bear said yes.

“Good.” The skunk grabbed his chin and gently pushed his head back up. “We're now gonna have ourselves a nice conversation. We're friends, and friends don't lie to each other, right?” Krispy couldn't move a muscle. His body was completely relaxed and his mind was all blank. The only thing he could make out was that familiar voice dominating in his head.

“Uh-hu” was all he was able to say.

“Then you will promise me to answer my questions honestly, right? Being honest is a nice thing, making you feel good and relaxed.” That made perfectly sense to Krispy, once again he nodded.

“Then tell me, do you like men?” That was a rhetorical question, he already knew that answer, and Krispy probably knew that he knew.

“Yes.”

“Good. Then tell me, what do you think about me? Am I your type?” Part of the bear's mind knew that he was wandering straight into a trap, but telling the truth felt so good.

“Yes. I think you are super sexy.” The paw under his chin gave him a gentle stroke in response.

“So, spending the evening together exploring your sexuality seems like an awesome idea, doesn't it?” Krispy was stunned. Normally he would have said no for sure, but right now it made perfect sense to him. Of course, getting it on with the sexy skunk who just made him feel so good was the best thing ever. He nodded eagerly.

“Good boy. Now, get up and get rid of your pants. These would only get in the way.” Krispy got up, slowly undoing his belt and pulling his pants and underwear down. Clearly the mere thought of a night with the skunk got him excited, since his dick was at half mast already. Now would you look at this, Azure thought to himself. He didn't even hesitate, what an eager little pup!

“Feels good to just let go and to listen to my orders, doesn't it?” Once again Krispy could only agree, everything the voice told him to do made him feel good so far. “And do you wonder why that is? Because you're actually a pup. That's right, you're just a big, silly, cute and obedient pup.” Now the bear looked confused. What did he mean by that, after all he wasn't a dog, he was a bear. Wasn't he? “Just think about it for a second. Thinking for yourself is hard and confusing, isn't it?” Krispy nodded. “And following orders is nice and easy, right?” Once again the bear could only nod in agreement. “That's just because you're a pup in need for some training. But what do you say, your master is right here to teach you. Aren't you a lucky pup?”

The bear began to smile. Of course, that explained everything. His confusion, his blank mind, him wanting to do whatever the voice told him to. He was a big untrained pup, but lucky him he had a master willing to train him. Realizing that felt so good. “So, what do you say pup? Ready for some training with your new Sir? It will feel very good, promise.”

The bear nodded frantically. “Please teach me, Sir. I will be a very good pup, I promise!”

Interesting, he was already adapting to his new site. Apparently Krispy had these fantasies hidden deep down in his subconsciousness, but didn't dare to admit to them til now. It was time to change that! He went to his drawer and took some utensils out of it. One of them was a blue collar with a dog tag with Krispy's name on it. The skunk had planned all of this long beforehand, and he liked to go into detail.

“Alright then. On your knees, pup!” Krispy obeyed, and as Azure applied the collar to his new Pup's neck, he made a move to take his cap. Krispy's eyes started to blink nervously, something wasn't right.

“Please, Sir...” he pleaded. “May I leave my hat on?” A little stunned Azure suppressed a laughter. Even in trance the bear still had to make that joke.

“Alright pup, you can leave your hat on.” With that the skunk fastened the collar around the bear's neck. Krispy never went without his cap, so apparently loosing it would cause some discomfort.

“But we're not done yet.” Carefully the skunk put a black cockring over Krispy's junk. It took him a while to get his half erected dick and his big balls in it without hurting him, but eventually it fit like a glove. Now he attached a leash to the collar and took a good look at his pup. “Looking good there, pup. Wearing a collar feels nice, and being on a leash makes you feel secure, doesn't it? Of course, after all you're just a pup, so having some guidance is always nice.” Krispy felt a wave of calm wash over him. He got a collar and a leash, so he could feel save.

That made him wag his little stubby tail happily. “Yes. I'm a pup... Feeling nice and sound...”

The skunk placed his paws on the bear's muscular chest. “Let's give you something that feels even better. All pups enjoy getting petted, don't they? Well, now you're getting petted all over your body. Getting petted by your master will feel extra nice.” Azure gently stroked and massaged the big pecs under his paws, causing the bear to moan with pleasure. Then he let his paws wander over his strong shoulders, petted his soft ears, gave his snout some rubs and petted his tummy. “Tell me, how does that feel, pup?”

Krispy was completely lost in pleasure, his eyes were closed and his tongue lolling out. “It feels fantastic, Sir! Thank you so much for this pleasure, Sir.” The skunk grinned broadly. But, the pup shouldn't think being a pup was just that, getting petted and cuddled!

The paws moved over the bear's legs, giving his heavy balls a gentle massage with both paws. Clearly the bear was horny as all hell. Thanks to the cockring his dick was pointing straight upwards, twitching and leaking like mad. “Would you like me to jerk you off, pup?” He slowly started to jerk the fat dick in front of him, causing the bear to spasm.

“Yes! Oh yes, Sir! I would like that very much!” Krispy panted eagerly.

Azure grinned. “Well, it's a shame you're not allowed to cum then, is it?” The smile instantly disappeared from Krispy's face. “That's right, pup! Little pup's like you are only allowed to cum when their master tells them to.” He speeded up his paw and tightened his grip. “That means your master will jerk that fat cock of yours all day long if he pleases, and you wouldn't even cum once without given permission, right? After all, you're a good pup, and good pups are never disobedient.”

Krispy started to sweat, he was horny as he never was before in his life, and his master jerked him off so good. But he had to stay strong, the last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint his master. “N-no Sir! I wouldn't do that!”

The skunk stopped. “Good boy. Now, let's see what's next!” Azure started to slip something soft and tight over the bear's paws, and fastened it. “See that, pup? Your paws aren't even fit to jerk off, so don't even think about masturbating yourself!” Krispy looked down, suddenly his paws were mere black, fingerless gloves. How would he ever be able to masturbate on his own like this? He was completely at his master's mercy now, hoping he would let him cum.

Next thing he knew was the skunk went around him, and gently started rubbing his finger over that exposed hole between his strong legs. “Tell me pup, does it feel good to get your hole played with?”

The bear said yes.

“Would you like me to stick a finger up your ass?”

Once again the bear said yes.

Without any further hesitation the skunk sucked on his finger, getting it wet and slick. The bear was completely relaxed, so it wasn't hard to get it in, and Krispy once again started to moan. “You love that, don't you pup? You want something bigger up your ass, right?”

The bear's legs started to shake. “Yes Sir. I would love that very much, Sir.”

With a smile on his face the skunk put some lube on his paws, rubbing it to warm it up, and started to smear it on a dildo right next to him. “That's what I like to hear pup. Now, lift your ass up a little bit, I need to place that toy underneath you.” Happily obedient the bear lifted his rear up to give his master free access, immediately followed by a wet tip pressed against his relaxed hole. “Alright pup, you can sit down again. You're completely relaxed, there's no resistance at all. It just slips right in.” Guided by his master's voice Krispy started to let the toy underneath him slowly invade his hole. “How do you feel pup? Does it hurt?”

The bear could hear a slight tone of concern in his master's voice. It made him happy to know that he cared about him. “No Sir. I can feel some pressure, but it doesn't hurt.”

“Alright, pup! Now, I want you to work that toy. Start moving your ass up and down, slowly and steadily.” The bear gladly obeyed, he moved up and down, fucking himself with that dildo underneath him. His dick was leaking so much Pre it dripped in small pools on the floor. Azure watched his pup edging himself with the toy, secretly hoping he would fail to control himself, just so he could introduce Krispy to punishment as well. Yet the bear was holding up pretty well, he had to admit.

Standing behind him the skunk gently pushed the bear's upper body backwards to give him some chest rubs. As Krispy moved back down in this new position the toy in his ass pressed head-on against his prostate. With a loud gasp the bear came all over the floor, shooting load after load of his thick semen out of his twitching boner. Azure couldn't help but grinning. “Oh pup, you disappoint me! What did I just say about cumming?” he said, clicking his tongue.

Panting, the bear looked up to his master, his eyes full of remorse and sadness. “I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't mean to-” His words were cut off abruptly by a bone-shaped gag that was shoved into his mouth.

“Ah, no more speaking for you, pup! I'm afraid you just lost that privilege.” Looking at the sad bear one could easily tell he really was sorry, but Azure was an experienced dom, he would never let mistakes go unpunished. “Can you guess what's next, pup?” The bear shook his head. “You've just made a mistake by not obeying your master's orders. Right now I'm really disappointed in you, but I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself. I have some punishment prepared for you, if you accept and endure it your master will forgive you. So tell me, will you accept the punishment? If you won't we can just end this little game right now.”

It didn't take Krispy long to decide. He tried to mutter his answer, but could only nod because of the gag in his mouth. Smiling Azure positioned himself in front of the bear's face, once again swinging his pendant right in front of his eyes to help him relax, and to deepen the trance. This would be straining for the poor pup, but it was supposed to be punishment after all. “Alright! I want you to remain in the exact same position as you are right now. Your upper body laid back, right with the toy up your hole where it is. Since you seem to enjoy it so much, you will start moving again, pushing your ass up and down. And everytime the dildo hits that sweet spot of yours, you will cum. But you won't just cum, it will be a bodyshaking orgasm, over and over again, whenever you move back down. If you can do that at least ten times in a row your punishment will be complete. Think you can do that?”

Clearly the bear wasn't quite sure of that, but he would do anything to make his master proud of him, so he nodded, his eyes once again fixated on the shiny, blue pendant. “Well then, start moving!” the skunk ordered. Submissively the bear started moving as he was told to. He had barely reached the base of the toy and he could feel his body clenching again, his dick shooting once again a load of cum. He moved back up, the toy almost slipping out of his hole, then he moved back down, just to experience yet another orgasm washing over him. He wanted to scream, but the swinging pendant in front of his eyes and the dominant voice of his master wouldn't let him. “Relax and obey, pup! Obey and relax, that's all there is right now. No doubts, no regrets, just you and your punishment. Bite down on that gag if you must, but I don't wanna hear a sound coming from you!”

Krispy was drooling all over his chest, his mind lost in an ocean of painful pleasure. But he wouldn't let his master down, who even offered him a second chance after he had failed him. His throbbing erection wouldn't stop shooting load after load, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back.

The skunk quickly fetched his phone with his free paw and took a picture of this lovely scene. That was without a doubt a moment to be remembered. The cum shots became less and less, with the bear only cumming a few drops per orgasm now, but he wouldn't stop, no matter how tiresome the task. Finally he was done. His fur was mat with sweat and his breathing was a heavy panting. “Had enough yet, pup?”

The bear nodded.

“Okay, I'll give you a chance to apologize. Better make it good, otherwise you're in for another punishment.” Azure took the gag out of Krispy's mouth, who immediately began to speak.

“Please, no more! I'm begging you, I can't take it anymore! I'm so sorry I failed you, I didn't mean to be disobedient. I'll be good from now on, I promise! Please, let me make it up for you, let me show you how much of a good pup I can be.”

Well, that was... better than expected! It was almost no fun how easy it was to break the bear in. Almost! The skunk gave his sweaty neck a pat. “Good boy, good! I'm proud of you.” A smile appeared on the dull-looking bear's face. He did it, his master was proud of him! “But there's still one thing left to take care of!” Azure unzipped his pants and pulled his stiff dick out of his underwear. He'd been hard since the bear had taken down his pants, and it had been tempting to just crank one out. But it was worth the wait, for now he would finally get his price! “Your master didn't cum yet, pup! Not exactly fair, wouldn't you agree?”

Even tough Krispy just climaxed ten times in a row he could feel his dick twitching with the skunk's erection pointed at his nose. He knew what was about to come, and his stubby tail started to wag at the mere thought of it. “That's right, it's time for you to give your master some head.” He stepped forward, grabbed the bear's head and rubbed his wet tip around his pup's snout. “Take a good sniff, pup. Does it smell good?”

The bear started panting again. “Yes Sir, it smells fantastic!”

“Then better relax your throat as much as you can, cuz here it comes!” Azure grabbed the bear's shoulders and pushed his dick right inside the bear's open mouth. Krispy didn't gag, his throat was completely relaxed with his tongue hanging out. Instead he began to moan, his master was using him to pleasure himself, that was a wonderful feeling.

“Damn, you sure know how to take a dick, don't you pup? Well, let's see that tongue of yours in action, shall we? Start lapping at my balls if you can.” Gladly the bear started to give the musky balls against his chin a good bath with his tongue, while his master fucked his throat in small, short thrusts. The skunk didn't want this to end so soon, but he could feel himself getting close already. Besides, it was getting late and both of them had an early day tomorrow. Better make it quick now and take some more time another day.

“Huff! Pup, I'm getting close! I'm gonna cum in your mouth now, and I want you to swallow it! Swallowing your masters cum sounds delightful, right?” But of course the bear couldn't answer, seeing as his mouth was occupied. With a final thrust Azure shot a big load down the bear's throat. Krispy didn't flinch, he actually managed to swallow the warm, sticky load, but feeling the bear's tongue and throat muscles contract around his climaxing dick was more than the skunk could handle. With a muffled scream he pulled his dick out of the bear's mouth, causing the final shots to land all over Krispy's snout and his tongue.

“Whew, that sure was a nice face-fuck, pup. Wouldn't you agree?” The bear nodded happily. “Yes Sir! Thank you very much Sir, it tastes amazing.” That answer just earned him a pat on the head. Azure kneeled right in front of him and wiped away some of his cum from the bear's face.

“Alright pup, it was fun and all, but now it's time to end this. Before we do that though I need you to take a minute to think about something for me. Would Krispy like to remember this little adventure, or would he prefer to forget this ever happened? It's your decision, pup.”

***

The next day.

Once again Krispy looked stressed out when he closed the door behind him. Azure smirked. “Let me guess, another one of “these” days, right?”

Krispy began to laugh. “Oh you know it! But let's forget about that, I'm just glad to be back!” he said while he took of his shirt and pulled his pants down, right before sitting down with the skunk. Azure was surprised to see the collar around Krispy's neck.

“Wow, you actually went outside wearing that?”

“Yeah, it really helped me to keep my calm during the day. I dunno, it makes me feel... content.”

Azure gave him a grin. “You don't say.”

The bear laughed, but it sounded a bit nervous. “Yeah, and what about you? Feeling content just sitting on the couch butt naked?”

Apparently the skunk didn't feel the need to wear anything today, he just sat there showing off his goods. Azure gave him a pat on the naked leg, looking at the bear's junk complete with cock ring. “You're one to talk, Mr No-Pants!”

Surprised the bear looked down on himself, how didn't he realize that until now? “Wha- Wait, when did that happen?”

“You dropped your pants at the door, silly.”

The bear was visibly relieved. “Oh, thank god! For a moment I thought you made me leave the house without my pants.”

The skunk patted his shoulder and adopted a more serious tone. “Krispy, I would never do anything to harm you in any way. You know that, right?”

The bear scratched his head, blushing. “I know. It's just... Come on, it's not every day you become someone's brainwashed pet! And from what you told me my mind just snapped like a twig, how am I supposed to feel about that?”

Azure gave the bear's shoulder a friendly squeeze. “Hey now, it's not as simple as that! You can't just make people do anything you want while they're in trance. That's not how hypnotism works. You can only make suggestions, and your subconsciousness really liked the suggestions I made.”

He gave his roommate's collar a little tug. “By the way, what did people say about the collar? Did they like it?”

The bear snorted. “As if! Most of them were making fun of it. But I didn't care, I think it's really neat, and that's the only thing that matters.”

“See?” Azure started to ruffle Krispy's neck fur playfully. “Your mind is not weak, otherwise the people's talk would've affected you more, don't you think? It's just that the submissive pup inside you was stronger.”

The bear smiled. “Thank you. Oh, and thanks for yesterday too! My memories are still foggy, how about... you help me remember?”

Azure chuckled and took his pendant off. “You just read my mind. Alright, let's get started! Maybe you'll even let me use that sweet rump of yours today.”

“Wait, wha-” Krispy tried to protest, but it was too late. His shoulders dropped, his ears flopped and his dick started to grow as soon as the pendant began to move.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my very first story written in english. Please feel free to point out every error you may find.**
> 
>  
> 
> Permission to upload this story was granted by the character owners. Thank you very much for that, and happy Skunktember!
> 
> Krispy is owned by [Sinx2201](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/sinx2201/)  
> Azure is owned by [bluedude](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/bluedude/)  
> Picture was drawn by [Grisser](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/grisser/)


End file.
